


Chasing Relentlessy

by justateenagewholock



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justateenagewholock/pseuds/justateenagewholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Pond Family fun, as I am suffering in their absence!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Relentlessy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Clarity" by Zedd  
> Hey there!:) Hope you enjoy! Kudos would be nice:)  
> RB xx

Chasing relentlessly

She ran, golden curls bouncing sporadically in the harsh light of yet another investigation room-gone-wrong. An alarm, a shrieking high pitched wail, heeded her escape, and dozens of varying troops chased her down the narrow corridor in pursuit of the most infamous prisoner in all of Stormcage, and indeed the most infamous criminal in the history of time: the woman who killed the Doctor. 

River Song, Melody Pond, bespoke psychopath. Her names were thrown around like so much trash, people still in awe of her daredevil stunts despite her violent past. But then, that was the thing! Nobody knew about her past! Nobody knew her parents, her connection to the Doctor, her upbringing by the Silence and her involvement with Madame Kovarian. 

These were all mere speculation, she mused as eight Sontaran soldiers attempted to break past her. Quick shoot in the head there, bullet in the belly there, plasma burst over there. Yes, if she ever saw Kovarian again, before she murdered the woman who had corrupted her childhood, she would have to thank her for that. Kovarian had created a lethal power, able to over come thousands of foes and yet still return home to the TARDIS for "texting and scones" with the Doctor. The perfect weapon, foiled by love.

As she ran, she heard the unmistakable sound welcoming her: the TARDIS materialising. Opening the doors with an arrogant snap of his fingers, the Doctor reached for River's outstretched hand and pulled her safely into his embrace within the console room of the TARDIS.

She fell into his arms and kissed him deeply.  
"Cutting it a bit fine, sweetie!" She whispered into his ear.

"I knew you'd be fine, you always are! You were in no danger!" 

"Oh really? And that would be why you were shaking like a leaf and screaming my name down that corridor?"

"It's called acting, dear, I was creating a false image of you in those guards." The Doctor's face broke into a smug smile as he danced around the console.

"Well, I see, your plan was to just stand there useless? Well, no change from usual!" River countered, wrapping her arms around his waist and correcting his flying behind his back.

"Now, mrs Doctor, you stop that now!" He swatted her hand away from the console and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist.

"Stop what, sweetie?" She kissed him deeply, providing a good enough distraction for him not to notice her fixing their path and her parents walking down the stairs.

"Ohh, Doctor, getting naughty in the console room!"

The couple broke apart abruptly, River smirking and the Doctor blushing.

"Ponds! Hello...em...yeah...so...River and I were just..."

"Yeah, Doctor, I know exactly what you two were doing!" Replied Amy, grinning outright at her daughter and son-in-law.

"Doctor..." Began Rory, features assembled in the usual 'get your hands off my daughter' face.

"Ahh, Rory the Roman!! Em...I was just...showing River the changes I made in the console!" He said, springing away from River and stroking parts of the TARDIS. "And did I mention how grand you're looking today? Is that a new jumper? Smashing!"

Amy and River exchanged looks, rolling their eyes at the Doctor's attempts at flattery.  
"Do you want to come and freshen up? The TARDIS just created a spectacular spa room, you'll love it!" Said Amy to her daughter.

"Sure mum, just give me a minute to antagonise my husband further..."

"Melody, dear, you truly are your mothers daughter!"

Amy crossed her arms and watched in amusement as River danced over to where the two men stood at loggerheads. 

"Doctor, dear, just wanted to let you know that Amy and I are away to the spa room. And last time I checked, I didn't pack any swimming costumes so I hope you don't mind if just borrow one of yours? Of course not, speak later!" 

She turned and walked back to Amy as the crimson blush crept up her husband's face and linked arms with her mother.

"That was pure brilliance! Oh god, have you seen Rory's face!" Laughed Amy as they walked down the corridor. 

River turned back briefly to see her father's face contort in a disproving-father frown before continuing to the spa room for some well-needed relaxation.

"Now Doctor." 

Rory and the Doctor watched as their respective wives laughed down the corridor, and the sheer beauty of them both. Watching River's elegant curves sashay down the corridor, he developed a very untimely warmth between his legs as he contemplated those curves clad only in his swimming costume. 'Please,' he thought, 'not now!' He clasped his hands infront of him as Rory began his speech.

"Doctor, are you even listening?"

"Of course I am, Rory dearest, ever word is a gem."

"Good. Now, as I was saying, whilst I understand that Melody, sorry, River is a fully grown woman, and she has quite clearly chosen to do whatever it is that you are thinking about, if the bulge in your trousers is any indication,"

The Doctor tightened his grip on his hands, turning to hide behind the console,"

"But still understand that she is my daughter, and you should treat her as such! No 'funny business' whilst Amy and I are in the TARDIS!"

The Doctor turned to face his father-in-law, an apologetic (but entirely misleading) expression decorating his immature features. 

"Rory the roman. You know that all the humany-wumany stuff that you and Amy get up to is entirely that: of humans! River and I are superior in every way..."

"Oi!"

"...sorry, but we do not do any of that nonsense! We resist our primal urges, maybe you should take a leaf out of our book! I'm sorry, but I do not see River in that way!"

The Doctor skirted awkwardly around the console, hoping furiously that his lie was not to be discovered. His father-in-law appeared to be digesting the Doctor's statement and completely oblivious to his frantic dance with the TARDIS, however, so as a result the Doctor found himself meandering towards the exit the Pond girls had taken only moments previously, wishing for a glimpse of his beloved wife.

"Rory, my dear, I'm going to...check on the girls...see if they're okay...I'll just leave you here" he said with a smirk.

"Now Doctor..."

"Bye Rory!"

With a wave of his hand and a straighten of his bow tie, he started down the corridor in search of his wife wearing nothing but his swimming costume - he hoped she had not opted for the neck-to-ankle effort he had revived as a present from the queen of Prussia in 1801...

Silencing his internal mumbling as effectively as a shot to one of his particular favourite hats, the semi-naked form of River Song clad in a nothing but a shimmering TARDIS blue bikini danced, arm in arm with her mother, along the corridor and towards the spa suite. Swallowing self-consciously, the Doctor's wandering eyes snapped back into reality as the skinny English arm of his father-in-law looped through his.

"So much for being of a higher species...."

"Shut up, Rory!"

"Well, you can stand here and stay, or you can come with me and admire our beautiful wives from a closer distance..."

"Wait for me, Roman!" The pair ran through the corridors and threw on very unflattering swimming trunks and enormous inflatable floatation devices before finally joining the girls in the spa suite. 

The lilting voice of River Song herself welcomed the pair into the pool.

"Doctor? What in the name of sanity are you wearing?" 

The Doctor glanced down at himself and his fluorescent-orange trunks, matching cap and massive inflatable turtle around his neck.

"What's wrong with my clothes? Is it the hat? I'm not taking it off, and you've shot far too many of my hats to banish this one!"

"Mother, dear, please do something?! I think I'm going to need another Sex On The Beach to deal with this!"

"Sex on the WHAT?!" Exclaimed the Doctor as his wife began to leave.

"Sex on the beach, sweetie, or do you not remember? Calderon Beta? Poor little me, all innocent, but you, you dirty old man, you had no qualms about taking advantage!"

"RIVAH! Not infront of your parents!"

"What, who said parents?" Interjected Rory, snapping out of the trance Amy had left him in.

"Pick your chin up off the floor and listen to the very thinly veiled innuendos these two are throwing around and maybe you'd know!!" Replied Amy, pulling a dressing gown around her pale body.

"Doctor! Literally 5 minutes ago, do you ever listen?!" 

"River!"

"Amy!"

"Rory?!"

"DOCTOR!" All three Ponds bellowed as the Timelord himself dive-bombed into the pool, soaking them all in the crystal water.

"I'm fed up of all this arguing, so I declare a...WATER FIGHT!!!" He yelled, throwing buckets of water at the Ponds as they stood in awe at the 1000+ year old man who looked at that moment like an excited 10-year-old.

"Oh no you don't, Raggedy-Man!" Interjected Amy, diving in cleanly and soaking her best friend-cross-son-in-law. 

"Shall we?" Question Rory to his daughter.

"Don't know about you, but a chance to soak my husband? Count me in!" She yelled, cannonballing in on top of the pair, soaking them all and followed closely by Rory.

What followed was at least three hours of unimaginable fun, chaos and sonic. 

"Doctor, using the sonic is cheating!"

"I didn't hear you complaining last night!"

"Parents! Right here!"

"Shut up, or I'll shove this floatie in a place the sun doesn't shine!"

"Oh, and you'd know all about that!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Not a chance!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"River?"

"Mmhh?"

"Can you stay?"

"Stay where, sweetie?"

"Stay here, on the TARDIS with us?"

"You know I can't, my love! You know I want to, but I can't."

Shifting his position so he could look into the stunning eyes of his one true love, the Doctor kissed her nose gently.

"Please? For me? Just a few nights, then back to Stormcage? Just a few nights, a week, max?" 

"Three nights, maximum! I've got an expedition this Friday, an entire planet as a library! Sounds quite exciting!"

A shadow crossed the Doctor's face at the word "library" and he pulled River into his embrace.

Three nights. That's all he had. Three nights with his beloved. All the places to see, all the things to do. As if he could squeeze the universe into three nights, but for River? He had no choice.

"Sweetie? Are you okay? Are you crying? What's wrong, it's okay, I'm sorry?"

"No, no, River, it wasn't you. Just a bit of pool water still in my eye, that's all."

"Ah, okay. Probably because Amy and I absolutely crushed you two..."

"Keep telling yourself that, dear, maybe it will come true! We put up a good fight, I have to admit that you cheated! Anyway, I'm knackered!"

"Too knackered for a reappearance of these?" River questioned, pulling out a very familiar pair of handcuffs.

Three nights. Hey, better make the best of them! The Doctor thought to himself. 

"Never, sweetie. Me and you versus the universe, you watch us run!"


End file.
